


Duty

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Collars, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Game(s), Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 05:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis sits at his king’s feet.





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

There are voices around him, but familiar ones, so it doesn’t rouse him as quickly as it should. He’s spent so long in the dark and too much time in the ruined world to stay lax when there’s noise around him, but the warm hand in his hair keeps him from startling. The way it gently pets him, combing back through his limp bangs and caressing his forehead, tells him that everything’s alright. He trusts that comforting touch. So he comes to slowly and sluggishly, allowing himself to stay slumped against the rigid legs and hard throne beside him. 

His cheek rests on his king’s knee. Noctis lightly scratches behind his right ear, deftly trailing lower to trace around his collar. That and matching cuffs are the only things that Ignis wears. He’s on his knees in the throne room, stripped bare for his king, adorned in the thick rope that binds his wrists behind his back and the leash that trails from his throat. The leash is slack now, though Ignis knows that Noctis still holds the other end. That’s what Ignis asked for. Just like all of it. Noctis delivers in spades. 

Noctis finishes speaking, and Ignis finishes waking up. He tenses at the sound of another voice, then quickly realizes it’s only Prompto. As he can only see vague shadows, he doesn’t bother turning to look. There could be a dozen others around Prompto, all witnesses to Ignis’ naked body and blatant submission, but he doubts Noctis would allow that. Prompto is one of the few men Ignis can enjoy this type of public exhibitionism around, because while Ignis doesn’t think Prompto personally enjoys being paraded about the throne room like an obedient concubine, he certainly has his own lewd desires. Ignis has no doubt that Noctis indulges those just as thoroughly. All of their interests grew darker with the times, and when their king returned, matured and grown, he quickly caught up. 

Prompto’s cut off by the sound of the grand doors opening behind him. Ignis minutely tenses, though he knows Noctis will have controlled the situation. He hears the heavy footsteps that carry forward and thinks he can place them. The doors fall closed again. Gladiolus’ voice booms, “Your Majesty.”

Noctis hums his greeting. Gladiolus is probably bowing, playing out the formality though it’s only the four of them present. Ignis imagines they’re both done up in the full Crownsguard uniforms they’ve been assigned. Ignis’ own uniform lies haphazardly across the floor of Noctis’ quarters. 

Gladiolus reports, “The herd of behemoths outside the city gates has been exterminated. There were no casualties on our side.”

“Good,” Noctis answers. Though he must be looking at his shield, his hand doesn’t leave Ignis’ hair. Ignis had never meant to interrupt official business, but now that they’ve already begun, he won’t open his mouth and point out the inappropriateness. Instead, he quietly enjoys his king’s attention. Knowing that the other two are watching him only adds to the thrill. Though the tile floor and throne are cold, Ignis’ body prickles with heat. A few small parts of him are sore, his ankles asleep, but it’s more than worth it. He leans into the touch when Noctis thumbs his cheek. “You’ve done well this week, Gladio. If you would like a reward for your service, name it now.”

There’s a short pause. Despite the distance that must be between them, Ignis thinks he can hear Gladiolus’ breath hitching. Then Gladiolus rumbles low, “How about a night with your concubine?”

A shiver runs through Ignis, one of both shame and excitement. He always thought there was a possibility that Gladiolus might want him, but they’d never branched out of their one-on-one arrangement with Noctis. Not even in Noctis’ absence. Noctis rubs Ignis’ cheek thoughtfully.

Then he curls his fingers below Ignis’ chin and tilts it up. Ignis obediently lifts his head, and though he can’t see Noctis’ handsome face, he can remember it. He can imagine it withered with age, grown stronger and tougher but no less beautiful. Noctis asks him, “Would you like that, pet?”

A part of Ignis would. He’s entertained the odd daydream of being passed around before, always by Noctis’ hand. It would help cement the fantasy of truly being his king’s _property_, allotted for pleasure wherever Noctis should like. 

But he needs time to adjust to the idea. In the moment, he can’t fathom leaving Noctis’ side. He lost valuable time during his nap, and he wants to savour what he has left of the night. So he lightly shakes his head, knowing that Noctis will see the hesitation in him: the subject will be broached another time.

For now, Noctis tells Gladiolus, “Sorry. Looks like you’ll have to be compensated some other way.”

Gladiolus sighs, “I guess I’ll settle for Prompto.”

Prompto squawks, “Hey!” And even Noctis lets out a small chuckle. They all know that Noctis has that in his power too—if he told Prompto to kneel down and suck off the entire Crownsguard, he would happily do it. Ignis would too.

But Ignis is loyal to a fault, and he prefers to be tucked up against Noctis’ side. When Noctis’ hand falls away, he leans back against Noctis’ thigh, snuggling up close as best he can with his arms held behind him. He can feel the leash draping down his chest as Noctis’ hand shifts positions.

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow,” Noctis suggests. Ignis can’t see the brightness of the window, but he imagines it’s grown late. “For now, you’re dismissed.”

There’s a moment of silence, during which Gladiolus and Prompto are likely bowing. Then their clashing footsteps echo out of the hall. 

The doors close. The leash is lightly tugged. Ignis subserviently follows the movement, straightening up and leaning forward.

A kiss brushes over his lips, and Ignis is wholly satisfied.


End file.
